


Mystery girl and her Pearl

by whitesapphire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitesapphire/pseuds/whitesapphire





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – Calling Mystery Girl  
It has been three days since Pearl got Mystery girl’s number. The Crystal Gems and Steven just finished a mission. The youngest members of the Crystal Gems were excited to share the news to Garnet that happened at the concert. They told Garnet all about their road chase, Pearl drinking apple juice, and finally her getting mystery girl’s number. Garnet seemed surprised when she heard about a human giving Pearl her number and how she resembled Rose. She questioned the two younger gems in front of her to figure out who this person could be.  
“What do you mean a human gave Peal her number?” Garnet said sitting on the couch. She knew it was a possibility that it could happen but didn’t think it would, knowing how Pearl can be when it comes to humans not really willing to talk to them. Garnet had a lot more questions for them, but decided not to ask them or to look into her future vison to see what would happen next. She wanted to see how it would all play out in person.  
Pearl, Garnet, Steven, and Amethyst were sitting in the temple watching a movie. Pearl kept thinking about why this human gave her, her number sitting on the couch confused. . All of them sat in silence wondering what Pearl would do next. Pearl asked everyone if they think she should call this Mystery girl and figure out why she gave her, her number.  
“Oh Pearl just borrow Stevens phone and call her and seems like she likes you”. Amethyst said in between bites of pizza.  
“What do you mean I should borrow Stevens phone to call her, she probably doesn’t even remember who I am.” Said the now blushing tall gem. Pearl slowly looks at Garnet and Steven seeing both of them just smiling and nodding in agreement that she should call her. Amethyst, Garnet and Steven were all excited because it was a chance for Pearl to fall in love again.  
It took a while to get Pearl to finally admit she should call this girl or it would be considered rude not to after receiving her number. Steven hands Pearl his phone and shows her how to operate it. Pearl takes the number out of her gem and types in the number. The phone rings…  
“Hello” said the Mystery girl  
“Hello this is Pearl you gave me your number at the concert the other night. I was wondering why you gave it to me.” Said Pearl who was starting to blush.  
“I gave you my number because you seem interesting and cool. I thought maybe we could go out some time. Are you free this evening?” Said the Mystery Girl.  
“Yes of course that sounds delightful.” Pearl said now completely blue.  
“Ok I will see you at the Big Doughnut at 8 then, good bye.” ending the phone call mystery girl said with a small laugh.  
Pearl turned around to see her friends all surrounding her. They all wanted to help her get ready for her date but Garnet suggests they leave her alone to prepare for it.  
Before she left Garnet told Pearl that she was proud of her it took a lot of courage to call this girl back.  
When Pearl was alone she sat quietly on the couch thinking about her first date with this human and how excited she was to be going out on one. She also started thinking about how it would feel to fall in love again with someone new.


	2. Their first date

“Pearl you know it is almost time for your date.” Amethyst said in a teasing way.   
“Amethyst no teasing Pearl. She is already nervous about her upcoming date.” Garnet said while trying to get Pearl to come down.   
“Pearl you should calm down, everything will go fine tonight!” Steven said joyfully. It didn’t seem to work though she was getting more nervous by the minuet. Pearl started to pace around the living room.   
“Pearl everything will go well tonight.” Garnet said putting her hands on her shoulders.   
She finally started to calm down, when she released that tonight will be the start of something new in her life. The clock on the wall read 7:15 P.M. She decided it would be best off to wait down at the Big Doughnut.   
Pearl walked out the door, slowly closing it behind her. Just when she’s walking down the steps Steven follows her outside.   
“Steven is there something that you need?” Pearl asked while still on the steps. Steven just shakes his head no and hugs her.   
“Pearl I think mom would be happy that you are trying to be happy and find some to spend your life with. You never know you two could fall in love. I am really happy for you and I know she would have been happy for you too.” Steven said while whipping a tear from his eyes.   
“I will see you when I get back tonight, don’t stay up to late you need your sleep.” Pearl said knowing that everyone will be sitting on the couch waiting for her when she returns tonight. 

Pearl started to walk down the beach to the Big Doughnut. While she walked towards the Big Doughnut she started thinking about the events that led her to this first date with a human. She was early for their date. She walked in the store and was greeted by Sadie.   
“Hi Pearl.” Sadie said while whipping something off the counter top.  
“Hi Sadie.” Pearl said while sitting at a table.   
Pearl sat at the table looking out the window, day dreaming. She looked at the clock on the wall it read 7:45 P.M. She looked outside the window again and saw a motorcycle pull up to the Big Doughnut. Pearl noticed that she had a helmet on. She thought to herself that she must be into safety. She also noticed that she had on her camouflage jacket, black boots, and her white top again. Pearl didn’t notice that she walked into the store and was behind her.   
“I am starting to think that “bad girl” thing you had going on the other night was just a faze. You should up way earlier than I expected.” She said behind Pearl.   
“Hi” Pearl said blushing.   
“Hi” said the mysterious woman.   
Pearl expanded her handout for a handshake. The woman took her hand and shook it.   
“I am Pearl by the way, I think you already know that.” she said while the shook hands.   
“How in the world can someone like you be so extremely cute?” Asked the mysterious woman while laughing. Pearl noticed that her laugh reminded her of Rose’s too.   
“I am Sireena, I don’t think I told you that when we first met or when you called.” She said with a smile on her face.   
“It is really nice to meet you” Pearl said while they sat down at the table.   
“It is really nice to meet you too” Sireena said, noticing Pearl seemed nervous. It got her thinking why would a woman that was smart, nerdy and cute be nervous for.   
“What are your plans for this evening?” Peal asked.  
“Well Ms. Delightful, I thought maybe we could grab something to eat, stay on the beach and talk since it is a nice night out. I heard there was this nice pizza place down the road. Sireena said while getting up. She noticed that when she teased Pearl she would blush a pail blue no matter how big or small the tease was.   
“Ok that sounds fun. “Pearl said.


End file.
